How To Get Over Lysander Scamander
by RennFrost
Summary: Rose Weasley and Lysander Scamander are inseperable. Were inseperable... Until it happened. Until Lily. And now Rose has to learn How To Get Over Lysander Scamander
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hellooooooo. It's Renn for this fanfic. Verity might join later on, but right now she's banned off her tablet.): But anyway, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

1: Admit you still love him

She shudders and lets more tears fall from her face. " I still love him." She hoarsely whispers. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin upon her head.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

2: Let the tears out.

She openly sobs and cries, letting it all out in his shoulder. " Scorpius, help me. Get us to the a Great Hall."

" Are you sure-"

"Scorpius. Now." Her voice is steely again, hard and cold and black.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

3: Face him.

They walk into the Great Hall. A chorus of whispers accompany them as they do so. He can see her tear stains among all her beautiful freckles. He pushes her beautiful, fiery red, bouncy, slightly frizzy hair from her face from her forehead anyway. They walk to the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius looks around. Lysander looks stricken. "Are... Are you alright-"

"You have no right, Lysander. Not when you leave her like that. Not when you go behind her back, with her cousin if I may add-"

"Scorpius. I'll do this on my own." She clears her hoarse throat as she steps onto the table to make an announcement. A couple of first-years look cowed by the fact that Headmaster McGonagall might walk in any second. "I am Rose Weasley. Yes. I know that you know about my..." She gestures to herself and Lysander. "... Situation. But guess what? I. Don't. Bloody. Care. So, I know you can see my current state. But I honestly don't care. So ha, ha, bloody ha. Well, you've had your fun. So do us all a favor, and shut the bloody hell up, you lot."

She steps down, a short lived triumphant look on her face. Then she slumps again after everyone stops staring at her.

Scorpius is amazed, inspired by this beautiful girl who happens to be his best friend and who happens to share the same Heads private quarters with him. He sometimes wonders why she wasn't put in Gryffindor, but then he remembers her extremely brilliant mind. Her beautiful blue eyes, fiery red, bouncy, pullable, slightly frizzy hair that matches her personality, her freckles, her glasses that always seem to be slightly crooked, her picture-perfect outfits, and her outrageously out-of-place neon socks. These are all facts why he is in love with her.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

4: Laugh at his punishment for what he did to you.

The owls start swooping through the windows, dropping packages and letters, and nipping at their owner's food. A red envelope lands at Lysander's. He gulps. They gulp. Everyone gulps.

It's like some bloody chain reaction, Scorpius snickers at Lysander's terrified face."Go on then, Lysander. Even though mum's never sent one before, she still has a bloody loud shriek. And we all know what happens when the victim doesn't open it." States Lorcan, Lysander's twin brother, as he shares a few knowing looks with couple of other Ravenclaws. Lysander hesitantly shreds it open. Everyone immediately puts on their earmuffs." -Ah. Is this how you do it, then?" Says a pleasant but abstract voice." I thought so. Can you hear me ? Oh, I've been recording haven't I? Too late now. I suppose I'll start again then. Three, two-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Luna. Just get on with it."

"Alright, alright Rolf. To start off Lysander, your father and I are very disappointed in you. Rose is a very-"

There was slight shuffling. It's now back to "Rolf". Everyone is slowly taking their headphones off. There is shrieking." Rolf, give that to me right now!"

"Luna, you won't get it done in time. Just let me."

There was a slight deflating sound.

"Well, I suppose you could."

Footsteps.

"Alright. LYSANDER SCAMANDER, YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO A POOR SOUL LIKE ROSE! AND SHE'S A WEASLEY, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

Everyone shuffles to put their ear muffs back on. Rolf goes on. Once he's done, surprisingly, the first one who starts laughing is Rose. She literally falls out of her chair. Next is Scorpius, the Lorcan, and it keeps going on. Then there is only a struggling not to smile Lysander next to a pile of shredded white and red paper.

 **A/N So, how did you like this one shot? I've been experimenting with British grammar, so if you find a mistake, please PM Verity and me or leave a review. If you liked it, and want more, also please review. The little blue button is very pretty. Just think about it: if you press it, you'll compliment it and therefore get on its good side!**

 **-Renn**


	2. Chapter 2: Act Like His Friend

"Rose, I've been thinking about you."

She rolls her eyes and shuts her book.

"Go take a cold shower."

She stalks away, annoyed by Lysander's stupid consistent trying that she used to think was cute. Brushing off her partly-mostly-not-really insult, he strides after her.

"C'mon, Rose, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Lysander uses his puppy eyes. The puppy eyes that she currently wants to blind. Permanently. Duh.

"That's contrary to my beliefs."

"But... All the fun we had together..."

"As boyfriend and girlfriend, happily ever after. Until you got bored."

She takes a sharp turn to the Ravenclaw tower stairs, hoping to throw him off her trail. Instead he runs ahead, turns around, and stands on the step in front of her.

"Rose, that was nothing. She means nothing. Please."

She narrows her eyes and pushes him aside. He stumbles a bit, but it doesn't have the wanted effect she wanted it to - him being flung down the stairs.

"In case you forgot, Lily is my cousin. And she's my - used to be my best friend."

She continues up the stairs, and getting tired of holding the History of Hogwarts, levitates it with her wand. Lysander grabs it and laughs.

"What's this... Some light reading?"

Rose flushes and snatches her book back.

"Of course not. I wanted to read ahead for class."

This, of course, is not true. She is her mother's daughter, after all.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

When they reach the top, Rose panting, Lysander running around like a hyper child, Rose moans.

"Oh Merlin. Ugh. Habits... I forgot that I'm Head Girl now."

Rose starts down the stairs, but Lysander stops her. He scratches his head.

"Why don't we... Study together or something?"

Rose brushes past him.

"I guess I could talk with Lorcan and Albus or something."

She can sense his hurt, but her triumph is short lived when they enter the common room and no one is there. She sighs and Lysander looks at her with a shred of hope. She waves her hand nonchalantly.

"I guess a little studying won't hurt."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rose is about to tear her eyes out and then stuff them back in. And then tear them all over again from all of the studying, when Lysander speaks.

"Let's take a little break."

Rose sighs and is about to collapse when she notices Lysander's darkened eyes and short, uneven breaths. She inspects him closer.

"Ly, are you oka-"

"You don't know how much I missed you."

He swoops in for a kiss, and she's about to push him away and slap the git when he pulls her closer. Instinctively, she buries her hands in his sandy locks and deepens the kiss when he moans. He climbs on top of her and places his hands on her hips, creeping upwards. Before it gets too bad, Rose breaks the kiss.

"Am I forgiven?"

Lysander's hair is missed and his lips are red and his eyes are still about two shades darker than their usual greenish-bluish hue. The question hung in the air like one of Luna's dream catchers. Rose smiles and pulls him in for a hug. It's impossible for her to stay mad at one of her friends for long.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Why are your lips so chapped?"

Rose frowns and touches her lips unconsciously as she frowns.

"I... Haven't been putting Chapstick on...?"

The statement sounds more like a question. Lysander is nonchalant, but his eyes keep darting to her.

"I don't know... It's just, I don't like it. It feels weird."

"I think I'll be the judge of my own bloody lips!"

"Don't swear!"

"It's hardly swearing! Anyway, why are we arguing about how my lips feel when we still have Ancient Runes and Charms left?"

"I'm bored! It feels gross... Have you not had literally two seconds to apply Chapstick?"

"I don't prepare my lips like some certain redhead who cheats with her cousin/best friend's boyfriend!" The discussion was getting heated and Rose was panting from almost shouting.

"I'd rather that than lying to my boyfriend about 'not being ready.'"

Rose looked straight into his eyes and glared.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent! I saw you practically spreading your legs for that Malfoy!"

Rose narrowed her eyes and pushed herself off the love seat, gathering her things.

"Low blow."

He widened his eyes and shouted after her as she slammed the door.

"Rose!"

 **Okay... Not a one-shot then... Be sure to review, follow, etc. you know the drill!**

 **~Renn**


	3. Chapter 3: Get In A Fight With The Cheat

Rose is mad. Very mad. When she's just started to forgive her ex-boyfriend, he randomly made a comment about her chapped lips that lead to his betrayal. Not betrayal. Sort of betrayal — what do you call when your boyfriend cheats on you with your cousin/best friend who had always managed to outshine you?

Anyway, Rose is very mad, and after a well-earned dramatic stomp away, she's lost. How the bloody hell is she lost? She's **l.** She's not supposed to be lost, after **7** years at Hogwarts. So what does Rose do when she hears voices around the corner? Hide, of course. But... Who would be up at... She glances at her Muggle watch... 11:39 PM? She frowns. Rose doesn't want to pop out suddenly, but she also doesn't want to leave whoever these people are unpunished. Er... Un... Questioned. Unquestioned. Yes.

But all of Rose's doubts disappear when she sees a familiar head full of long, straight auburn hair. A head that happens to be giggling and kissing... A portrait. No, what do you think? Of course another head. So Rose crosses her arms and feels betrayed when she sees that her ex-best friend, Lily Luna Potter, randomly snogging a Nathaniel Zabini. Her voice rings loud and clear. "Oh, wow, **Lils**. I guess I shouldn't actually be that surprised — you were always a bit of a **slag**."

Lily spins on her heel to glare at Rose. She pushes Zabini away and mouths a 'good night'. Rose suddenly feels the sting of tears behind her eyes. "How **could** you? How? You literally **just** had an affair with Lysander, and now you're snogging and let me guess, shagging around with Zabini!"

" **Don't** bring Nate into this. You know it takes two to tango? Yeah, you're so worried about sheltering Lysander because you're hoping to get back together, aren't you? Poor thing. I'm not at all completely to blame... And I've bet you've already made up with him, haven't you?"

"So what if I have? And I will bring bloody Zabini into this if I want to! And just because it takes two doesn't make what you did any better!"

"Yeah, so? Wonderful, beautiful, poor **Rose**. Privileged, smart, kind **Rose**. Don't you ever think I ever felt a little outshined? Two-thirds of the Golden Trio," Lily hisses, " **Rose**."

Rose is shocked. "Outshined? **You**? Outshined? Lily Potter," Rose mocks, "daughter of the **Chosen One** and Ginerva Weasley. Daughter of the Top Auror and previously best Captain for the Holy Harpies. Younger sister to world renowned James Sirius Potter, captain and beater for the Chudley Cannons. Learning at Hogwarts. Recently, cheated with her best friend's boyfriend on their three year anniversary and is now hopping around with blokes like Zabini!"

Lily scoffs. "All that only makes **you** have a better reputation! And I **told** you **not** to bring Nate into this."

Rose's eyes widen and she laughs spitefully. " **Nate**? Not Zabini or Nathaniel? Nate? You love him, don't you?"

Lily's almond shaped chocolate eyes narrow. "So what? I bet you loved Lysander before you knew he loved your best friend's body more!"

Rose feels blind fury and charges forward, pushing Lily back. Lily slaps her right cheek stinging, tears streaming, Rose lets out a war cry and punches her cousin. Then there's Lily coming at her and black spots and, oh, are those stars?

Scorpius lifts Rose off the ground and stops a steaming Lily, who's about to punch her again. "Really?" The blond hisses. "You're going to strike her when she's down? Haven't you already done enough?" The redhead stops herself and looks down sheepishly. Then a chuckle erupts. "She doesn't even see it, does she? You turn up **just** as things get bad? She doesn't see how **hopelessly** in love you are, does she?"

Scorpius glares. "Get to Gryffindor dorms, **Potter** , before I give a house penalty." He says this knowing that he would be taking away his own house points. He carries Rose home - er, to Head Dorm and lays her down on her bed caringly. He strips off his shirt, grabs a blanket, and is about to head downstairs to the couch, but he sees Rose's innocent expression. He sits down next to her, brushes away her curls, and places a kiss on her forehead whilst tucking her into bed. She rolls over and latches onto his waist with a hug. "Don't leave me," she mumbles. Knowing what she'd think in the morning, and still not being able to resist, he whispers a "Nox" and climbs into bed next to her.

"Good night, Rose."

 **DAAAA the fluff it's killing me slowly... So there you go, Potterhead1218. It's a well-awaited update, written in the span of a hurried 20 minutes. Gawd, people, I disappear off the face of the earth for a few days for Spring Break without Wifi, and you greet me with 39 notifications. Well, comment, vote, share, etc. Cya!**

 **-Renn**


	4. Chapter 4: Make Him Even More Jealous

Rose drowsily wakes up. Not really wakes up. Her eyes are heavy and she just wants to cuddle back into this delicious slumber. Mmm, that smell. Vanilla. This bed is ridiculously comfortable, and the sheets feel like satin to her.

Her eyes shoot open. The walls are colored in red and gold colors and Quidditch posters. Yep, definitely not her room. Rose feels breath at the back of her neck and arms squeezing her tight to a chest. Oh Merlin, whose room is this? Rose manages to work one arm off and turn around. Scorpius?

She scrambles off of the bed and feels for her clothes. Surely, oh Merlin, surely what she think happened did not. She sighs when she sees her blouse she wore yesterday. Then Rose freaks out again when Scorpius rolls over and it's evident that he is shirtless and she doesn't have pants on. She slowly, oh so slowly, squeezes her eyes shut as she lifts the sheet. Rose takes a peek and is quite relaxed when she sees he has blue and bronze colored pajama bottoms.

Scorpius looks at her in amusement. "Rose?" The redhead emits a small squeak as she drops the sheet and steps backward. He laughs as he pulls on a shirt. She can't help but notice his toned abs - no, Rose. You're not like those stupid fan girls on muggle fan fiction apps / websites like Wattpad. She feels a blush creep up to her ears as she looks down. "So, what exactly happened last night?" He hands her the pants she wore yesterday. "Erm, you got in a fight with Lily over that bugger Scamander." His tone is light but his eyes are dark and Rose can tell he's straining to act accordingly. "Mmm." She doesn't feel everything flooding back to her, because again, she is NOT in a fanfiction on Wattpad. A / N Lol I don't even know why I'm doing this ?. The pair walk together to the common room, where Rose abandons him to get a fresh change of clothes that don't smell like fists and slaps from a REDHEAD THAT CHEATED ON HER BEST FRIEND / SLASH COUSIN WITH HER BOYFRIEND.

Rose smooths down her hair with a comb and straightens her outfit. She walks down the stairs to Scorpius, who is sitting on the sofa, down to the Great Hall once again.

?

When they arrive, Lily is laughing and hugging Nathaniel Zabini. Rose watches this with cool indifference, but when Lysander looks over at her oh-so-perfect cousin with something like sorrow or regret, when Rose was the one cheated on, she is about to blow. Scorpius rubs her back in soothing motions and looks at her in the eyes, as if to say, "Calm down."

Apparently, Lysander saw all of this and is looking at the pair with a pointed look. Rose knows it's terribly cliche and selfish, but she grabs Scorpius' hand and walks over to the Ravenclaw table. When she glances over, he doesn't look confused. He is a her best friend, after all. All he does, is mouths, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rose glances over at Lysander's infuriated face, and delays no further. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck with a gentle smirk, and sinking in for a slow kiss.

 **A / N DAAAAAA the feels they're coming on! Anyway, comment, vote, share, you k ow the drill.**

 **XOXO,**

 **~Renn**


End file.
